User talk:Sirtophamhattfan7
Catching up: Hi Topham, thanks for setting me up as an admin, I'll look forward to doing some edits later on today hopefully London2012fan (talk) 11:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, please today make some edits on this wiki, i would be very happy (! and ?) Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 11:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) OK Yes I certainly will but will probably have to be later as I have some sausages to cook!! Yum yum!!! London2012fan (talk) 11:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ha, ha, ha!!! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 14:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy now??????????????????????????? London2012fan (talk) 16:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i heard that you have done 10 edits, well done! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 16:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry that i did not give you message on you birthday, I was very busy for my new wiki, Anyway i came here to say HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I hope you had a very happy one too? London2012fan (talk) 18:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I now how busy you were for your new wiki, Thanks for making me an admin on your wiki, I'm very happy you've got a wiki now! Anyway Thanks! It was a very great birthday! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 18:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AGAIN Happy late birthday Topham7, It was great! Scwatch-pad-wiki-wabs (talk) 18:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very mutch, anyway please read the Railway Season Wikia: Rules and Railway Season Trivia Wiki please. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 18:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, i got your message. I was just wondering, what is this wiki all about. I would like to know this before I start working on this site? Thanks SirHandel27 (talk) 12:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Editing Pages Hi, some of the pages that I would quite like to edit are protected. If they could be unprotected just for me, that would be great! Also, I think I can keep most of the story names for season 4, except maybe for Cranky's Cranky Day! :) OK SirHandel27, Would it be OK if you would be script editor for Trevor to the Rescue? After all Trevor to the Rescue has been written now. But that is OK if you write most of the episode, But please keep the name for Cranky's Cranky Day. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 10:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please can you unlock the Cranky's Cranky Day page, I have a story idea. :) SirHandel27 (talk) 16:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) OK. If you let Scwatch-pad-wiki-wabs be on the writers board with you, It be based on the story "Cranky Bugs", And please don't rename it. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 19:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) SirHandel27 (talk) 20:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Great!! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 20:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please can you unlock Rusty and the Boulder, Duck and Bulgy, James goes "Buzz Buzz", Diesel's New Trick, Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady as I am very happy to write/edit all of these stories! :) SirHandel27 (talk) 14:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Please not all of them, Really not "Rusty and Boulder", maybe "James goes Buzz Buzz", "Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon". And Me, You and all the Railway Season writing team will be writing "Peter Sam and the Refeshment Lady". Ok, I'm happy to write what ever! SirHandel27 (talk) 14:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) That's OK. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 18:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Please admin me! Snowdon101 (talk) 23:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Can i be admin and but by the way the Vicastown bridge photo is actually a sodor river bridge photo. Snowdon101 (talk) 23:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I know that Vicarstown Bridge is the Sodor River Bridge but i like the photo for it. Anyway you will become an admin, But most user at the start are Chat Mods, You will become one in about four months. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi there, you look like you have been busy again!!!! London2012fan (talk) 19:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well London2012fan, It's been a long time now!! Welcome Back!!! If you don't mind can you have a look for Railwayseries2 please? I'm want him to be a Chat Mod!! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 19:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, having to sign off for the night now. Where am I supposed to look for Railwayseries2? He has no edits, I don't understand, too late in the day for me!!! London2012fan (talk) 19:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to hire him as a Chat Mod. Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 19:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi everyone at Railway Season wiki, I'm back again! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 13:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)